


A Trip

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is without apparel, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Suggested Sex, They're thirsty for each other, Throw me into the trash bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Asami and Korra have an awkward moment followed by a moment of passion





	A Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalWarrior22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/gifts), [ohheyitsval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyitsval/gifts).



> NikoNiko08 draws great art.  
> https://nikoniko808.tumblr.com/post/139984464885/asami-tripped-oop-good-thing-korra-was-there-to

Korra is brought out of her sleep by the feeling of someone landing on her stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

"Oof!" She grunts, opening her eyes. "Meelo, for Raava's sake why did you--"

_'Oh.'_

_'Oops. That is...that is definitely_ not  _Meelo.'_

Indeed, it isn't the third youngest Airbender; rather it's her beautiful girlfriend who is only in her bra and panties and looking just as surprised as she is. She's resting in-between her legs; Korra can feel their bellies flush against the other.

"I...uh...hi," the heiress squeaks, a blush on her face.

"...hi," the Avatar murmurs, eyes going over the lovely form of her girlfriend, "are you okay?"

"Uh, yes. I was just, er, trying to get your skirt off and--"

"Why were you trying to get my skirt off?"

Asami blushes even more if that's possible. "...was trying to wake you up," she mumbles.

The Water Tribe girl suddenly laughs. "Ah. Is that why you're without apparel?" She asks, wriggling her eyebrows. 

Asami smiles sheepishly. "Uh...yes."

The Avatar chuckles then wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Well, maybe I can make you feel better," she says with a grin.

She silences her girlfriend's answer with a kiss, drinking in her moan of delight. She slides a hand down Asami's back to pluck at the clasp of her bra, finally undoing it.

Pulling apart, she grins at the glazed look in Asami's eyes. "I take it you're amenable to my offer?" She asks, wriggling her eyebrows.

The engineer grins back. "I am. You drive a hard bargain, though; may need a bit more convincing."

"Then allow me to convince you." The Avatar then rolls them over.

It isn't until much later that they finally get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to say hi!  
> Psst, hey, you like Discords? You should check this out.  
> https://discord.gg/6wQsqTr


End file.
